Of Pierced Hearts and Thunderstorms
by Ragnarok45
Summary: All a certain blonde Slytherin wants to do is escape. How far will he go, and who will be there with him? !SLASH!Lemon! One-Shot Songfic


**Author: **Timeoffire45

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** See Profile.

**Summary: **All a certain blonde Slytherin wants to do is escape... How far will he go?

**Notes:** Inspired by "Coming Clean (Let the Rain Fall)" by Hilary Duff. I may not like the singer, but the lyrics are good enough :-) I've had this idea floating in my head for about six months now... Been typing it out SLOWLY... **WARNING! SLASH, YAOI, ETC, meaning GUY-ON-GUY ACTION! LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

_**Of Pierced Hearts and Thunderstorms**_

_Let's go back,  
__Back to the beginning,  
__Back to when the Earth, the sun, the stars all aligned..._

XxXxXxXxX

A lone figure stood on the shore of the Lake. He could feel the rain falling in sheets all around him, matting down his platinum blonde hair. The rain fell all around him, fell on him, fell through him, fell through to his anguished soul. The rain brought out and revealed all the emotions he had kept bottled up inside, hidden safely behind the mask he had worn for the past seven years.

Feelings of remorse, regret, sorry, and pain welled up in his chest. These feelings inside were threatening to break him, trying to open up the old wounds. He no longer knew if the moisture on his face was the rain or tears, nor did he truly care. He could feel a cry rising in his chest, building pressure until it seemed that his ribcage would burst from it all.

It started as a dull moan of pain, but quickly raised in volume and pitch, becoming a loud wail, then transforming into a full-throated scream. He screamed as loudly as he could, holding his head in his hands as if to do so would stem the flow of pain radiating from his heart. The storm swallowed the sound, making it nearly inaudible. Waves crashed into the shore, their cold spray unnoticed in the gale-force winds and rain. Lightning crackled across the sky, only to be followed a few moments later by the inevitable sounds of thunder. The blonde boy sank to his knees, still screaming. He flung his arms behind him and, shutting his eyes, screamed his frustration, self-loathing, and helplessness into the wind. He screamed and screamed and screamed; screamed until he could barely breathe; screamed until his throat was raw; screamed for what felt like eternity.

When finally he could scream no more, he let his head fall into his hands once again. Sobs wracked his body as his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. He shut his silver eyes tightly in a vain and futile attempt to stem the warm, salty flow of tears, for he could now tell it was indeed tears that fell unchecked down his face and into the muddy ground below. He tried half-heartedly to make them to stop, but had neither the strength nor the will to do so.

Suddenly, the emotions roiling throughout his body took their toll, and he slumped down onto his side on the ground, still sobbing loudly. A sound escaped his lips that was somewhere between a fresh attempt at a scream and a piteous moan. He briefly wondered what it would be like to just lie here forever, to never wake up, to be rid of it all, to just _escape_. _'No one would care,'_ he thought to himself.

XxXxXxXxX

_'Cause perfect,  
__Didn't feel so perfect..._

XxXxXxXxX

Without warning, he felt a soft hand land on his shoulder, squeezing gently; it felt so warm, so comforting. The blonde boy looked up, startled, only to gaze into a pair of sparking emerald orbs contrasting with his diamond ones. He knew these green eyes only too well: they were his reason for being out here; it was because of those eyes perpetually haunting his dreams that he could never sleep.

"Draco?" the dark-haired figure asked. "What're you doing out here, and at this hour no less?"

Hearing the voice quickly snapped Draco Malfoy out of his original trance. He attempted to rise to his feet and compose himself, stumbled, and fell. He fully expected to hit the ground again, but instead found himself wrapped in strong, reassuring arms: arms that belonged to the source of his pain.

The ebony-haired boy pulled Draco, shaking, to his feet. Draco, in turn, slid on a mask of cold indifference over his fractured soul and put his hands on the chest of the body supporting him. Then he shoved, hard, sending the other boy sprawling into the mud. A streak of lightning stretched across the sky, from one horizon to the other, briefly lighting the hurt expression on the other's face. Draco was already missing the warmth of the arms wrapped around him. Without them, he felt cold, so cold.

"What are _you_ doing out here, Potter?"

Harry Potter gazed up at him from under his jet-black bangs, now plastered to his forehead with rain, unreadable emotions flitting across his face.

"As I seem to recall, _Malfoy_, I asked you first," he said, his features finally settling into a look of annoyance. Draco shifted his emotional mask in response, a look of exasperation coming to his face, and threw his hands into the air for added emphasis.

"So now we're playing that childish game, are we? And since when are we on a first name basis?" Draco asked, clearly remembering how Har- Potter had called him 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy'.

"You're dodging the question."

"So are you."

XxXxXxXxX

_Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life..._

XxXxXxXxX

"Fine, fine," Harry said, holding one hand in from of him in resignation, the other holding his head, massaging his temples to fight off an impending migraine, "how about this: since neither of us seems to want to answer anything, we'll take it in turns. I'll answer something, then you answer something, and so on."

Draco just stared at him. Then he snapped back to reality, a sneer gracing his features.

"You have _got_ to be kidding, Potter. That sounds like just the sort of thing a bloody Gryffindork would come up with. Oh wait, that's right, you _are_ a Gryffinfork. You're the biggest of the lot. It's no wonder you got that godfather of yours, Black, killed. In fact, I bet he-"

WHAM!

Draco never got to finish that sentence. The next thing he knew, he felt a fist connect solidly with his face and he was flying back, landing in the mud in a graceless heap. He tried to get to his feet, but was knocked back by another fist to his jaw.

"You have _no right_ to talk about Sirius that way, NO RIGHT!" Harry was now screaming at him, raining multiple blows down on Draco's prone form as the thunder battered their eardrums, drowning out Harry's yells. He felt a blow collide with his stomach, causing him to curl up into a ball, and yet another connect firmly between his shoulder blades, knocking the wind out of him. After perhaps fifteen to thirty seconds of this, Draco decided enough was enough.

The next time Harry threw a fist at him, attempting, it seemed, to punch him in the stomach again, he grabbed the boy's wrist instead of letting the blow make contact. He used the other's momentary surprise to grab his other wrist before he got the bright idea to try and use that one as well. In less than two seconds, he had flipped Harry over and had pinned his arms and legs down using his own. Green eyes burned holes through his skin, rage oozing from every pore of the boy beneath him.

"That _hurt_, Potter. If it means so much to you, then very well, I'll play your silly game. Only, however, if you promise to calm down."

He watched as the passion burning in the emeralds began to ebb before his eyes, and before long Harry just had a defeated look on his face.

"Fine, Malfoy, you win. Now please get off of me before I give in to the temptation to raise my knee five inches."

Draco looked down and saw that, indeed, Harry's knee was mere inches from that one sensitive spot between his legs. He quickly scrambled off of Harry and stood, letting the other clamber to his feet unaided.

XxXxXxXxX

_I defy..._

XxXxXxXxX

"Why did you come out here?" Draco asked as soon as the other was standing, albeit slightly unsteadily.

"Because I wanted to think. Why did _you_ come out here?"

"Same reason," Draco replied nonchalantly, unsatisfied with Harr- Potter's answer and giving a just as ambiguous one in response. "Care to share just _what_ you wanted to think about?"

Harry smirked. "Not really."

Draco felt amusement swell in his chest, but quickly squelched it. This was no time to show positive emotion.

"Same question to you: what were you thinking about?"

Draco felt his pulse quicken, but made sure to keep his external appearance in check. As much in check, that is, as one can whilst one is standing in a thunderstorm, soaking wet, chilled to the bone, and

one has one's supposed arch-rival standing not three meters from them. Inside it all, he was weighing his options in a very Slytherin-esque manner. Was it worth it? How badly could it backfire? He needed to decide, and fast.

"Well?" Harry repeated. "I'm waiting..."

"Fine. I was thinking about someone."

"Oh, who?" Harry asked, curiosity gracing his features. He always did look so cute when- no! Stop that!

"No fair, you already got a question. My turn." Draco stated, wondering what in the hell he was going to ask. Something useless until he could come up with a better question.

"How many people have you gone out with?" He finally blurted out. Gods, he sounded worse than a Hufflepuff. Honestly, where did that come from?

"Two," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Who?" The question came, unbidden, to Draco's lips before he could stop himself.

"Ah, ah, ah... breaking the rules, Malfoy? And here I thought you had just chastised me about the same thing. My turn."

"Who were you thinking of?"

Draco felt his pulse quicken for the second time that night. The same questions that had haunted moments before roiled through his head anew. _'What the hell,'_ he thought, _'what's the worst that can happen? He'll just hate me more.'_

XxXxXxXxX

_Let the rain fall down,  
__And wake my dreams..._

_XxXxXxXxX_

"You."

XxXxXxXxX

_Let it wash away,  
__My sanity..._

XxXxXxXxX

Shock registered for perhaps half a second on the other boy's face before changing into something unreadable. Had he been able to guess just what was meant in that one word? Did he think Draco was pondering a new prank or trick, or did he truly grasp what had just been revealed? Harry's mouth was open now; it looked like he was trying for form words, but had been rendered momentarily mute. Finally, something came out:

"Why?"

XxXxXxXxX

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,_

_I wanna scream..._

XxXxXxXxX

Draco could feel his lips moving.

"Because... Because I..." here he choked, the more sensible part of his brain trying to shut the rest of his brain up. He was never supposed to tell ANYONE this, least of all Harr-god damn it!-Potter! He clamped a hand to his mouth in order to stop the words from falling out. Something was muttered behind the hand that he prayed to god Potter didn't hear. He was blushing, he knew it. He prayed to Circe that the blush staining his cheeks wasn't noticeable in the dark.

XxXxXxXxX

_Let the rain fall down,  
__I'm coming clean..._

XxXxXxXxX

Harry moved closer, gently taking hold of Draco's arms and pulling his hands away from his face. Dropping the limbs at his side, Draco looked up at the smouldering emerald orbs just inches from his frozen mercury ones.

"What did you say?" the taller boy asked softly, the sounds of waves in the background nearly drowning out the words.

XxXxXxXxX

_I'm coming clean..._

XxXxXxXxX

Instead of verbally responding, Draco closed the small gap between them.

Lips met in a heated kiss.

He was more than surprised when he felt Harry, yes Harry, return the kiss, moaning slightly as he parted his lips and tentatively reached out with his tongue. Draco gladly accepted in the foreign object, and felt his knees nearly buckle with the sensations of Harry mapping out his mouth.

XxXxXxXxX

_I'm shedding, s__hedding every color,  
__Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin..._

XxXxXxXxX

He pushed back with his own tongue, finally winning the battle for dominance in just enough time to run out of air. Gasping, he pulled back.

Harry had a cloud over his vision. His eyes, which had been burning holes through Draco's skin before, we soft and gentle now, showing only a kind warmth.

"So that's why..." the brunette muttered before grabbing Draco's head and pulling him back into another searing kiss in which the battle for exploration rights continued anew.

XxXxXxXxX

_'Cause different doesn't feel so different,  
__And going out is better than always staying in..._

XxXxXxXxX

After what seemed like an eternity of tongue wrestling, Harry pulled back and started nibbling on Draco's neck. Where the kiss had made Draco's knees buckle, the attention he was receiving now made him positively collapse. It was only the strong arms holding him securely upright that kept him from landing in the mud for the up-teenth time that night.

The storm roared in defiance around them.

Through the haze he found himself in, Draco could tell that Harry was latched onto his neck, suckling at one specific spot and brushing it lightly with his teeth, leaving what would be a noticeable red mark in the morning. Not about to complain, Draco grabbed the other's shoulders for support as he found himself still in danger of loosing his balance.

XxXxXxXxX

_Feel the wind..._

XxXxXxXxX

Without warning, the logical part of his brain kicked in and he pushed _hard_ against the figure holding him. Already he felt cold without those arms around him as he put a hand to his neck as if to deny the feelings that had been coursing down his spine moments ago..

Harry's eyes betrayed shock, confusion, and hurt.

"No..." Draco half-shouted half-sobbed, tears framing his eyes afresh, "you... you weren't supposed to... supposed to..."

"I wasn't supposed to what? I wasn't supposed to find out that you liked me? I wasn't supposed to kiss you? I wasn't supposed to act on the fact that what you feel is obviously the same as what I feel?"

These words washed over Draco like the rain falling in sheets on his skin, soaking in yet sliding off all at once. This couldn't be real. This _had_ to be a dream. Potter couldn't possibly be... could he?

"You want to know the real reason why I came out here, Malfoy? I came out here because I saw _you_ from the dormitory window. I knew it was you. I know you've been here every night for the past three months."

This was definitely a dream.

"I've had my share of times out on the grounds as well, screaming my frustration to the wind. It was always about you, by the way." At this, he reached up and tried to take Draco's hand, but the silver-haired teen was too quick and retracted his arm before the other could get a firm purchase.

"Why won't you allow yourself to be happy for once in your miserable life!?"

XxXxXxXxX

_Let the rain fall down,  
__And wake my dreams,  
__Let it wash away,  
__My sanity..._

XxXxXxXxX

Lightning touched down on the surface of the lake not half a mile from where they stood facing each other. Thunder washed over them like a tidal wave milliseconds later.

This wasn't a dream. If it was a dream, then he wouldn't be able to hear the cry of shock as he latched his mouth onto Harry's again, the moan his actions produced when he sent his tongue diving into an eager mouth, or feel the shivers of Merlin-knew-what as he set about making a matching love bite on the brunette's neck.

Bringing his mouth back up to Harry's to invade it again, Draco whispered two words he never would have thought he would say, let alone to the likes of Harry.

"_Fuck me..._"

XxXxXxXxX

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,  
__I wanna scream..._

XxXxXxXxX

Harry pulled back in shock.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I've wanted this for longer than you can possibly imagine. Just do it."

A quick charm has both of them naked. Draco took a moment to admire the sculpted form of the brunette before pulling him back into a searing kiss, a hand running over his toned chest and stomach. Gods, but the boy was perfect!

Casting another quick charm, this one a cushion charm, on the ground, both boys fell upon it in a tangle of arms and legs, hands roaming and mouthes sealed together. Moans could be heard over the thunder screaming across the lake.

Draco rolled over onto his back, and pushed until Harry's face was a good foot above his.

"I said, _'Fuck. Me.'_" he repeated, passion lacing his voice.

XxXxXxXxX

_Let the rain fall down,  
__I'm coming clean,  
__I'm coming clean..._

XxXxXxXxX

Not wasting any time, Harry cast a lubrication spell on three of his fingers and moved down behind Draco. When he inserted the first finger, Draco felt a wave of pleasure the likes of which he hadn't thought possible sweep through his body. The second finger pushed that pleasure boundary to new and higher heights. When Harry finally inserted the third, he reached inside of Draco and found one spot that made him go _wild_!

"GODS, Harry, whatever you just did, do it again!"

He did. Again, and again, and again. Draco's cock was painfully erect now, and he feared he would be brought to orgasm without a proper fucking.

"Damn it Potter, FUCK ME NOW!" he practically screamed at the larger boy.

Harry just smiled and slid his fingers out, earning a groan of protest from Draco, before shoving his member full tilt into the boy's entrance in one swift motion.

Stars exploded behind Draco's eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

_Let's go back  
__Rain fall down,  
__Rain fall down,  
__Rain fall down..._

XxXxXxXxX

Harry began to remove himself, then, when only the head remained, pushed back in completely. Draco couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

XxXxXxXxX

_Let the rain fall..._

XxXxXxXxX

The green-eyed teen repeated the process until he had a steady rhythm going. Draco began to push up with each of Harry's thrusts. Soon, he could feel his orgasm building once again.

XxXxXxXxX

_Let the rain fall..._

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh gods Harry..."

XxXxXxXxX

_I'm coming..._

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm coming!"

He came, spilling his seed between their bodies, coating both of them throughly.

Harry yelled as Draco's muscles clamped down on him, bringing on his own orgasm. His seed coated Draco's innards.

XxXxXxXxX

_Let the rain fall down,  
__And wake my dreams,  
__Let it wash away,  
__My sanity,  
__Cause I wanna feel the thunder,  
__I wanna scream,  
__Let the rain fall down,  
__I'm coming clean..._

XxXxXxXxX

The thunderstorm was dissipating, the boom-crack! of thunder and lightning now sounding more like an afterthought.

Slowly, both boys disentangled their bodies. Draco, being the more sensible of the two, cast a powerful cleansing charm on them, banishing the liquids that had previously decorated their torsos. Harry walked off to the side, gathering his clothes as Draco stared at him, a sad look on his face.

"So that's it, then. We just... do that... and then that's it?" he asked, putting on his clothes

Green eyes turned back to the blonde figure. They locked on molten silver.

Instead of directly answering his question, Harry held out a hand.

XxXxXxXxX

_Let's go back,  
__Back to the beginning..._

XxXxXxXxX

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I'm afraid I don't know you."

An image of a small, shaggy-haired boy in too-small clothes getting fitted for robes popped into Draco's mind. Grinning like an idiot, he extended his hand and grasped the brunette's fiercely.

"Draco Malfoy. I think we're going to be the best of friends."

**---EL FIN!---**

**A/N:Well? What think? My first lemon! xD Only took... oh... five to six months to write... ****REVIEW Please! That little purple button down there in the bottom-left corner loves, well, love! XD Again, for the record, I don't particularly like Hilary Duff, but that one song sorta inspired me :-P  
Aaaand.. bcuz I'm OCD like that: Word Count: 3437**


End file.
